


Sono due passi avanti (e uno indietro)

by Mikirise



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF, Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, Steven Universe AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessio è una gemma perché ha una gemma incastonata nell'ombelico. Però è pure "materia organica" perché suo papà è materia organica. Detto questo, Alessio è Alessio e certe cose non le capisce. </p>
<p>Tipo: perché Fede non si fonde con Mika?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sono due passi avanti (e uno indietro)

 

 

 

 

 

 

La tentazione c'era stata. Sai, quella di prendere le mani di Gennaro e chiedergli di ballare insieme e vedere quello che succede. Perché è così che si fa, no?

Non pensava fosse una cosa così importante, un istinto a cui dare troppo peso, un pensiero così razionale, prima della chiacchierata con Giò. Ma c'era stato. Lo aveva solo ignorato, perché non credeva fosse normale. O forse proprio perché lo trovava troppo normale. 

Genn mangia biscotti, con le gambe sulla sedia, mentre le ginocchia si schiacciano sul petto. "Questa volta non hai parlato di quello che è successo con le gemme" borbotta, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce. 

"Non è successo niente!" si affretta a rispondere Alessio, per poi guardarsi intorno e sorridere nervosamente. "Non è successo niente" ripete con più calma, schiarendosi la voce. 

Gennaro alza un sopracciglio e alza pure le spalle. Guarda fuori dalla finestra, verso Beach City, continuando a mangiare biscotti. "Perché non chiami quel tuo leone e facciamo un giro in spiaggia?" Sembra perso per qualche secondo. Una statua, immortalato così per sempre. E Alessio potrebbe pure rimanere così per sempre a fissarlo. Come un cazzo di stalker. Poi però c'è quel movimento di occhi che ripete la domanda fatta a voce. Ale', perché non rispondi?

Il moro si morde le labbra e pensa a quello che gli hanno raccontato. È tutto normale, si dice. È come deve essere. Si sfiora la gemma incastonata nell'ombelico. È normale per quanto normale possa essere tutto questo, vabbe. 

"E poi vorresti ballare con me?" Le parole escono velocemente e Alessio si sta già comportando come se non avesse mai detto niente. Si alza in piedi e si stiracchia, come se la sua domanda non avesse alcun significato specifico. Non ce l'ha, in effetti, per chi non è una gemma e per chi non ne sa niente di questa roba. Si gratta la guancia. 

Gennaro si passa il dorso della mano sulle labbra, pulendodosi briciole invisibili intorno alla bocca. "Va bene" risponde, alzandosi in piedi. "Ma prima voglio fare un giro sul tuo cazzo di leone."

 

~•~

 

Alessio aveva visto Gennaro la prima volta su un carro di Carnevale.

 Non gli era sembrato granché simpatico. Se ne stava lì, fulminando la gente e dando risposte acide. Se Giò non fosse corso insieme a Fede dietro un enorme re del Carnevale, perché erano così eccitati dell'entrata in contatto con una tradizione così umana, probabilmente neanche gli avrebbe mai parlato. 

Si sono trovati faccia a faccia, perché Fede ha, per caso, guastato il carro su cui si trovava il biondo, e si doveva scusare, anche se della cosa non è che gliene fregasse tanto. Il re del Carnevale è stato bruciato in mezzo alla strada principale di Beach City, invece che sulla spiaggia. Nessuno si era lamentato, comunque. 

Tranne Gennaro. Ovviamente. 

Oh, a Alessio stava sempre più sul cazzo. Ogni cosa che veniva detta era attaccata e la persona che aveva anche solo osato parlare veniva insultata. Soprattutto lui. 

Alla fine del martedì grasso Gennaro aveva lasciato sul carro distrutto un plettro. Probabilmente gli era caduto dalla tasca, o ce lo aveva in mano e, in mezzo alla folla non era riuscito a ritrovarlo. C'era tanta gente su quel carro, lui e le gemme comprese, quindi... Alessio non sa perché lo ha fatto, ma lo ha conservato. Lo ha conservato come se da quello dipendesse la sua stessa vita, per poi poterglielo ridare. Era importante ritrovarlo e ridarglielo. 

Mika, nevrotico figlio di puttana, lo prendeva in giro con fare da mamma. "Ti sei innamorato dell'idea dell'amore" gli diceva. Alessio borbottava qualcosa e Giò rideva. 

Fede, però, gli aveva promesso che avrebbero trovato il proprietario del plettro. Come in Cenerentola. Ma solo se lui avesse ricordato che Cenerentola non era veramente Cenerentola al ballo. 

"E che cazzo vuol dire questo?"

"Che Cenerentola non si lava tutti i giorni."

Alessio aveva riso e scosso la testa. Fede era sempre stato il suo preferito. 

 

 

~•~

 

 

"Odio la sabbia." Gennaro alza i piedi e fa un passo in avanti, per poi sbuffare. "Odio i pantaloni." Sbuffa ancora e scalcia verso il basso. "Odio i pantaloni nella sabbia."

"La sabbia nei pantaloni, magari."

"Ale', vedi di fare poco il saputello."

"Io suggerivo soltanto..."

"E non ho bisogno dei tuoi suggerimenti." 

Alessio si siede sulla sabbia e sbadiglia, poco impressionato dalle parole dell'amico. Guarda verso il mare e aspetta che l'altro si sieda accanto o di fronte a lui. Lo aspetta per poco tempo, ascoltando i suoi sbuffi e i lamenti sul fatto che l'idea di andare a fare una passeggiata in spiaggia fa cagare, che chi l'ha avuto come idea è un coglione, che non vuole sentire stronzate come che l'idea è stata sua. Poi si siede accanto ad Alessio e sta zitto. Sembra solo che abbia trovato la pace, almeno per qualche secondo, ma è qualcosa che succede sempre, quando sono spalla contro spalla. Trovano la pace. 

"Genna'" chiama Alessio quando lo sente più tranquillo, accanto a lui. Lo spinge con la spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione. 

"Eh?"

"Se ti arrotoli i pantaloni non si bagnano e non ti entra la sabbia..."

"Vaffanculo."

Alessio sorride e incrocia le gambe. Continua a guardare verso il mare e ad ascoltare le onde rompersi contro le rocce della spiaggia. Gennaro appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e non dice niente, per qualche minuto. Gli piace stare così, zitto, insieme a lui. Sono le cose belle della vita. Come i biscotti e Giò che si allena al tramonto. Essere arrivato a Beach City è una cosa bella, lo sa, perché prima non aveva nessuno, non aveva amici, non aveva un Alessio e adesso non sa come faceva a sopravvivere senza impazzire. 

Alessio e le gemme che vanno in giro a salvare il mondo da cose cattive. Alessio che suona la chitarra, con un cristallo incastrato in pancia. Alessio che la prima bolla protettiva è riuscito a farla solo perché Gennaro era in pericolo. Alessio e quel bellissimo leone che fa quello che cazzo gli pare. 

"Ale'."

"Mhm."

"È figo il tuo leone."

Alessio che ride. Gennaro che non dice niente. Di nuovo il rumore del mare pervade la loro atmosfera e nessuno dei due si muove. Beh, no. Genn accomoda meglio la sua testa sulla spalla e borbotta che neanche il cuscino sa fare, Alessio. Persona squallida. 

"Genna'."

"Eh."

"Ti devo dire una cosa..."

"Se si parla della tua cotta per Fedez, lo so già" mormora il biondo, soffocando uno sbadiglio. Appoggia il mento sulla spalla e punta lo sguardo verso il moro. Sputa fuori una risata sarcastica e aspetta. 

"Scottante quanto la tua per Giò." Per questo Alessio si prende un pugno, ma non si lamenta. "Vabbe, lascia perde', non te lo dico più."

"Che fai il permaloso? E dai. Racconta." Ritorna ad appoggiarsi su di lui, smette di guardare la sua faccia e gli occhi tornano al mare. "Raccontami le vostre storie." -abbassa la voce e strofina il collo del naso contro la spalla di Alessio. "Le tue storie."

 

~•~

 

Lo aveva ritrovato un giorno in spiaggia, quasi un anno dopo e ancora gli stava sul cazzo. 

C'era troppo vento. Non si sentivano parole. 

"Voglio solo stare zitto qui per un po'" aveva sussurrato. Le scarpe erano bagnate dalle onde e lui non sembrava farci caso. Sembrava strano. 

Quella è stata la prima volta in cui sono stati zitti a sentire il rumore dell'altro. Magari Genn non stava più tanto sul cazzo a Ale. E il vento spettinava i capelli a tutt'e due. Il moro ha passato il plettro al biondo senza dire niente e sono rimasti così, a guardare le onde. 

L'inizio di un'amicizia più merdoso del mondo, se lo chiedete a Alessio. Se lo chiedere a Gennaro... tutta un'altra storia. 

 

 

~•~

 

"Questa volta non è tanto diversa dalle altre." Anche Alessio si appoggia a Gennaro con la testa. Tira su col naso e arriccia le labbra. "Ci siamo teletrasportati con tecnologia che sapeva di bididi-bodidi-bu e ci siamo trovati in un posto abbastanza triste, tutte rovine e erbaccia. Bello però, cazzo se era bello questo tempio, ma tipo che c'era questo coso di cristallo che era il triplo di Mika, pensa che situazione di merda. Però era blu, ti sarebbe piaciuto. Era pure un sacco cattivo."

"Come le racconti tu le storie non le racconta nessuno, Ale'" borbotta sarcastico l'altro ragazzo, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa. 

"Sono più bravo con la chitarra..." Sorride e alza le spalle, suscitando un mugugno di scontento da parte di Genn. "Vabbe, comunque ti stavo a di' che c'era questo cristallo cattivo che ci voleva fare tutti a polpettine. Allora dici, okay, tutto come sempre, normale routine. E invece no! Pensa che questo era così forte che butta Mika dall'altra parte del tempio con un solo colpo. Allora Fede entra tipo nel panico, perché Mika non si muove e sta lì, fermo, senza dire niente. Però il coso di cristallo blu ci sta ancora e cerca di attaccare pure Giò, che grida un Cazzo Fede, non adesso, aiutami. E succede la cosa più figa che io abbia mai visto in tutta la mia vita. Fede va verso Giò e Mika rimane buttato a terra. Non so cosa succede, Fede corre, Giò si gira verso di lui. E si fondono. Cioè, loro tipo... Bum! Una cosa sola. Come cazzo li chiami? Giodez? Cazzo. Una cosa fantastica."

"Si sono divisi poi, sì?" chiede pacatamente il biondo. "Poi ci ritroviamo a litigare per lo stesso ragazzo."

Alessio alza semplicemente gli occhi al cielo. "Hanno distrutto il mostro e mandato nella bolla contenitrice in secondi, Genna'. Ma non lo hanno fatto abbastanza in fretta e Mika si è svegliato, li ha visti fusi in quella cosa fantastica e si è arrabbiato."

"Perché si è arrabbiato?" La perplessità risuona in tutta la sua voce. Punta il mento sulla spalla di Alessio per la seconda volta, cercando una risposta che tarda ad arrivare. "Lo hanno fatto per proteggervi, no?"

Il moro si gira e ha il naso che potrebbe anche sfiorare la guancia di Gennaro. "Fede non si fonde mai con Mika."

"Perché?"

"Quello che vuole sapere anche lui. Perché con Giò sì e con lui no?" Sta zitto per qualche secondo e raggruppa il coraggio dalla pancia. "E lui sai cosa ha detto? Che con Giò è diverso..."

"Che cazzo vuol dire che è diverso? Senti. Il tuo Fedez qua mi sta facendo salire il nervosismo, quindi racconta come Cristo comanda. O lui schiatta." 

Adesso il naso di Alessio tocca decisamente la guancia di Gennaro, che ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e sembra volergli dare una testata. Ride. "Gliel'ho chiesto, il perché, mica so' stronzo... però Fede mi fa che non posso capire finché non avrò provato a fondermi con qualcuno."

"Embe' tu non ti puoi fondere ché fai quella faccia da cane bastonato?"

"Guarda che io posso fondermi!" risponde indignato, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. "Sono una gemma pure io. Posso fare quello che fanno loro, cazzo. Solo che... è difficile." 

Stanno zitti per un po' e le onde continuano a scontrarsi con la sabbia e il sole sta scendendo un po' troppo velocemente. Le scarpe di Gennaro stanno vicino ad Alessio, non si sa bene per quale motivo, la giacca di Alessio se l'è messa Gennaro e non si bene in quale momento. E forse fa un po' troppo freddo. 

"Questa tua storia è deprimente."

"Lo so."

"Se Fedez ama Mika glielo potrebbe pure dire, invece di fare il prezioso che si fonde solo con Giò. O no?" 

Alessio non risponde. Inclina soltanto la testa e alza le spalle. Non lo sa. Cazzo. O meglio, non lo sa ancora. "Balliamo?"

"Senza musica?"

"Sta in testa la musica. E poi ci piace far finta di essere matti, no?"

Gennaro gli prende la mano e si alzano in piedi. Non che questa sia la richiesta più strana che Alessio gli abbia fatto. 

 

 

~•~

 

 

 

Alessio la conosce la storia di Fede, è per questo che a lui piace. L'ha raccontata a Genn e lui ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e se l'è fatta ripetere perché, che palle, non poteva scegliersi dei primi amici normali per entrare in società? No? Però lo ha fatto sentire un po' più vicino a Fede e forse, si è detto, sì, perché no, forse Fede è quello che più lo capisce. Dopo Alessio. Sempre dopo Ale. Nessuno prima di lui mai. 

Però Gennaro se l'è fatta raccontare di nuovo, la storia di Fede, e lo ha guardato negli occhi mentre la raccontava e stava zitto perché si riempiva la bocca di ciambelle. E può anche essere che in quel momento abbia capito il motivo della Grande Cotta del suo migliore amico. Ma non per questo l'ha condivisa. 

"In pratica sei quello tenebroso del gruppo, eh?" aveva commentato con un sorriso sarcastico. Non che il sorriso volesse essere sarcastico. Forse sarebbe dovuto stare più attento con Fedez. Magari non doveva farlo arrabbiare. Magari sarebbe scoppiato in un attacco d'ira e... fermo, fermo, fermo.

 È Fedez, cazzo. 

"So a cosa stai pensando." La gemma aveva alzato la spalla e si era quasi toccato l'orecchio, dal tanto alzarla. 

"Per questo hai la..." Gennaro aveva indicato vagamente il collo, guadagnandosi una gomitata in mezzo alle costole di Alessio. Non che la cosa gli importasse. 

"Eh. Sì, difetto di fabbrica." Si era seduto e l'aveva guardato con un'espressione divertita. Scuoteva la testa, mimando un Oh, cielo come le vecchie donne nei film che Shorty li convince a guardare. Sì, cazzo. È sempre Fedez. "Tipo Giò ha quella roba fighissima sul petto perché viene dal Pianeta delle Gemme. E Mika ce l'ha sulla mano perché lui può, praticamente era una specie di aristocratico. E io invece no, ho una cazzo di ossidiana nel collo che pare fare cose cattive, perché il mio destino era quello di distruggere gli esseri umani e sono stato creato nel Giardino d'Infanzia ed ero cattivo."

"Sei praticamente Loki. Sei il più figo di tutti." Alessio aveva gli occhi a cuoricino, un'altra volta, e quel sorriso da coglione stampato in faccia che non può semplicemente avere. No. 

E Gennaro che gli ha tirato un pugno in mezzo alle costole, ma niente, il sorriso non se ne andava. Che palle. 

"Tranne che per la smania di potere, il complesso del fratello minore e la paura di non essere amato." Fedez non si era reso conto degli occhi a cuoricino neanche a pagarlo oro, ma è sempre stato così e di questo nessuno può dire niente. Un po' come Giò, che era passato per la cucina, aveva alzato il sopracciglio e sembrava voler chiedere qualcosa a Fede ma che poi se n'era andato. Così. Come se avesse fatto la cosa più naturale del mondo. 

Alessio ridacchiava. 

"Sei stato creato in una miniera di vetro vulcanico. Tutte le gemme che stavano con te erano progettate per combattere e fare del male. Sei cresciuto in questo Giardino d'Infanzia, allevato per distruggerci, accanto a tutti i tuoi fratelli. Hai conosciuto solo quella vita e... e ora stai mangiando cereali con un mezzo umano e un umano completo." A Gennaro mancavano i pezzi e non riusciva a mettere insieme l'immagine della storia di Fedez con quello che Fedez è. Gli sembrava impossibile. "Com'è successo?" Ancora gli sembra impossibile. 

"Mi sono sempre piaciuti i drammi greco-romani e qualcuno doveva inventare le ciambelle fritte. Come sarei potuto sopravvivere senza le ciambelle fritte?" La tira sul ridere e cambiano argomento. Parlano delle ciambelle fritte e di Shorty, che forse la sua mossa con Alba dovrebbe proprio farla, prima che qualcuno gliela porti via da sotto il naso. 

Gennaro la domanda seguente gliel'aveva fatta a bassa voce, mentre Alessio era distratto a guardare un videogioco, o non si sa bene cos'altro. Glielo aveva chiesto in un sospiro, solo per capire se veramente Fedez poteva capirlo, se poteva essere una di quelle persone con cui si più parlare più liberamente. "Ma non la senti un po' di oscurità dentro? Non senti a volte di non essere nel tuo... posto?"

Lui l'aveva osservato per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere. Gli occhi che studiavano velocemente tutti i tratti del ragazzino e la faccia di uno che non sta scherzando. "Tutti i giorni. Ho paura di essere scoperto."

E Gennaro l'ha capito e ha capito che Fedez lo ha capito. E sono diventati amici. 

 

~•~

 

"Se ti metti a ballare la roba latinoamericana ti strozzo."

"Sensuual..."

"Ale'..."

"Se scopa, se spazza..."

"Ale'..."

"Baja y pasa el limbo!"

"Ale'!"

Alessio scoppia a ridere, quasi piegandosi in due. Poi però si dà una calmata. Per il bene della conoscenza e dei suoi futuri nervi. Prende la mano di Gennaro, fa incastrare le loro dita e canticchia: "I will be you diary..."

Il biondo sorride, gli prende l'altra mano e lo segue. 

 

~•~

 

 

"Non ci si fondeva molto nel Pianeta delle Gemme" aveva detto Giò, grattandosi la testa, alla domanda ingenua di Alessio. "Non era considerato... non era considerata una cosa decente, sai. Metti che gli esseri umani hanno le loro cose e le gemme altre. E non so se tu hai il doppio dei problemi perché sei tutt'e due, ma metti che fondersi è qualcosa d'incredibilmente intimo. E forte. Se non sei pronto non sai come potresti reagire."

"Allora perché solo con te. Perché Fede non si fonde con Mika? A una certa lui c'ha ragione e pure io mi sarei offeso. Non crede che sia abbastanza intimo con lui? A me non sembra che..." Alessio le domande e le teorie ha iniziato a dirle ad una velocità invidiabile al miglior stallone da corsa. Gesticolava anche. Quando si era reso conto di questi dettagli si era zittito. "Non capisco" aveva mormorato. 

"Quanti anni hai, Ale'?" chiede dal nulla Giò, sedendosi scompostamente sulla poltrona davanti al televisore. Per le gemme il tempo è un po' diverso. Come nascono, non crescono e non muoiono. Non tengono conto di compleanni. Non invecchiano, perché non sono materia organica. Alessio però è materia organica. Lui invecchia. (Lui morirà?)

"Quasi venti..."

"Allora la ragazzetta ce l'hai già avuta... magari più di una. O uno. O come ti pare."

"Eh, beh..."

"E ci hai fatto l'amore?" 

Alessio si era strozzato con la saliva, girandosi di scatto verso l'amico, strabuzzando gli occhi e tossendo. Era stato colto di sorpresa. Giò, dal canto suo, non era stato per niente colpito, aveva aspettato che il ragazzo riprendesse il controllo di sè e aveva deciso di continuare come se la reazione scomposta non ci fosse mai stata. Neanche quando la domanda: "Ma che c'entra?" era volata per aria, con una certa incredulità. 

"Non sesso, eh. Bada. L'amore. Quello che fai quando sei innamorato e dai tutto. Quello. E avresti il coraggio di farlo? Perché lì sì che sei nella cacca, quella vera, quella marrone, se non credi di poter essere amato." Si accarezza la barba e aspetta qualche secondo, per poi ricominciare a gesticolare. Fa dei cerchi con i movimenti delle dita. "La fusione è anche più problematica. Vedi, senti, odori, percepisci tutto quello che l'altro ha mai percepito nella sua vita. Tutto. Lo capisci? Non ci si nasconde più." Lascia che la frase sottintesa rimanga sottintesa. Fede è stato progettato per essere cattivo, pensare che sia stato per tutta la sua vita il Fedez di adesso, ha ragione Gennaro, è da scemi. Come lo è pensare che non provi vergogna per il suo passato. 

"Eh, ma voi conoscete Fede da sempre. Mika lo ha accettato. Lui sa quello che ha fatto. Sa chi è stato e chi è. Che cazzo non..."

"È diverso." Giò non ammette repliche. Le sopracciglia basse e le dita stanno ancora accarezzando la barba. E Giò non vuole sentire stronzate. "Sapere quello che ha fatto e vivere quello che ha fatto è completamente diverso. Lo so. L'ho vissuto." Abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa. "Nessuno di noi si vergogna del passato di Fede ma... sono roba piccola, dettagli, capisci? Come la cosa che tu hai paura della sua gemma. Sono queste cose che lo bloccano..." 

Alessio sbatte le palpebre e si sente colpito al petto. "Lui... lui pensa che...?" Se n'è accorto, allora. Che gli guarda il collo, che gli sembra strana una gemma nera, che quelle macchie sul suo corpo a volte le persone le guardano in modo diverso. "Io non ho paura di Fede."

"Dillo a lui, che c'entro io?" 

"Non la tocco perché..."

Giò aspetta la conclusione della frase, che non arriva. Alza le sopracciglia, lo invita con lo sguardo a continuare. "Fede lo chiama istinto di sopravvivenza." Si vede che è stufo di aspettare che Alessio riesca ad ammettere quello che già sa. "Tu sei una gemma che sa come sono normalmente le gemme. E lui non è una gemma normale. Va bene. Anche perché tu e Mika gli volete bene e lui lo sa."

"Tu lo hai accettato" sussurra il ragazzo, sedendosi a terra, accanto alla poltrona. 

"È un amico... e sono abbastanza pragmatico. Avevo già immaginato quello che aveva fatto. Sono stato io a trovarlo per primo. A volte anche questo aiuta. Lui sa le cose mie e io le sue. È rassicurante. Ma Mika? Lui è diverso. Lui vuole troppo bene a Fede, se non riuscisse ad accettare il suo passato? Se si fosse fatto un'idea sbagliata e decidesse di non amarlo più?"

"Te lo ha detto Fede?"

"Chi altro?"

"Si fa troppi castelli in testa. Intrugli inutili, cazzo. Mika lo amerebbe lo stesso."

Giò aveva alzato le spalle e incrociato i piedi sulla poltrona. Si era allungato a prendere il telecomando e aveva acceso la televisione. "Parla quello che l'amore non lo ha mai fatto. E non si è mai nemmeno fuso."

Alessio aveva sbuffato, ma la conversazione era chiusa lì. Non ci sarebbero più state domande sull'argomento. 

 

~•~

 

Se c'è qualcuno di cui Alessio ha paura, paura vera, roba che si cagherebbe in mano al pensiero di perdere e al quale non poter più parlare, quello è Gennaro. Questo stronzo. 

Fa un passo indietro e Gennaro va in avanti. 

Perché alla fine, se perde Genn, boh, perde pure se stesso. Perde quello che è quando sta con lui. Il suo modo di fare, essere, pensare. Come se Gennaro fosse parte integrante di lui. Come la gemma nel suo ombelico. 

Alessio scatta e punta un piede in avanti e uno indietro, cercando di sorprendere l'amico, che però, scatta un millisecondo dopo di lui e riesce a non farsi calpestare i piedi. Ridono. 

E lo aveva cercato. Lo aveva trovato come Cenerentola, ma nessuno dei due era Cenerentola e tanto meno il principe. Stavano a Beach City, ma non per questo tutto sembra rose e fiori. Alessio non è sempre positivo, Gennaro non regge bene la pressione dei suoi, Fede ama Mika ma ha paura che Mika non lo ami più dopo essere entrato in contatto col suo passato per davvero, Davide ancora non ha fatto un passo verso Alba e Giò sta lì a guardare tutto e a mangiare ciambelle fritte. Però ballano proprio come nelle favole, Alex e Genn. 

Alessio si caga in mano ma sta offrendo tutto a Gennaro e l'idiota nemmeno se ne rende conto. O almeno così dal punto di vista del moro, perché Gennaro sta facendo lo stesso. 

E prima erano due, stavano là a fare gli scemi senza musica sulla spiaggia, e poi erano uno, che sta là a guardare le onde del mare e sente il cuore battere troppo veloce. 

C'è una sola voce che esprime i pensieri, ma sono in due. E sentono tutto. Questa è la cosa strana. Sentono tutto. 

"Che stronzo. Ti stavo davvero sul cazzo?" chiede quella cosa fighissima a se stessa, tecnicamente. È Gennaro che sta facendo la domanda? "Non eri granché gentile, eh..." Sta lì e si inginocchia sulla sabbia. Chiude gli occhi e di nuovo sente il battito velocizzersi e il suo respiro diventare troppo irregolare. "Ale'" chiama ancora se stesso e sente il fiatone. "Eh" si risponde e ancora le onde stanno lì a infrangersi e c'è un po' di vento che gli scompiglia i capelli. "È come fare sesso solo con la testa e non so se la cosa è bellissima o frustrante." Alza gli occhi al cielo, abbraccia le ginocchia. "Preferivi Giò, eh?" Ringhia ma è divertito. Essere due e essere uno è bello e fa cagare. Tutti conflitti interni, comunque. Ma sente caldo nel petto. Lo sentono entrambi e non lo sanno. Non sanno se vogliono lasciarlo andare, quel calore. "Ma va a cagare. Con Giò non sarebbe così." Silenzio. Si beano della loro cosa. È un senso di completezza. "Genna'" chiama ancora. "Eh" si risponde sempre. "È fare l'amore. Non sesso." Sorride. "Lo so." Sente di non volersi lasciare andare. "Anch'io."

Ed erano uno, non erano due. E l'istinto era sempre stato.


End file.
